The Power of Gackt
by FastForward
Summary: Oneshot connected to my other fic Roommates. Anyone can read it, really. It's about Sasuke finally having his way with Naruto. SasuNaru, AU.


**A/N: Written for my muse because Sasuke and Naruto getting together in _Roommates_ was taking too long (And she's a KakaIru shipper, too... go figure). She was talking about the wonders of Gackt (because he is amazing and we love him) and about how his voice is so beautifully sinful he can turn a straight man gay—and out sprang a one-shot, lol. (Done at two am the night before an exam. Go me.)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, which is obvious, because if it did, the below would happen A LOT! ... That, and there'd be more Kiba... and possibly an anime version of me... with Kiba... :3**

* * *

**The Power of Gackt.**

Sasuke surveyed the room one last time before nodding in satisfaction. The only thing missing now was a certain blond roommate of his, and said roommate should be back any minute now. Running to the door, Sasuke stood beside it, waiting patiently for Naruto to return from Physics class.

As the blond appeared through the doorway, looking at the room stunned, Sasuke hit him over the back of the head with something, knocking him out instantly.

When he came to, the room was fairly dark, lit only by a few candles here and there. The two single beds had been pushed together and rose petals had been sprinkled across the room. There were roses and chocolates near the foot of the bed and Naruto could see whipped cream and fruits on one of the desks, the other holding a stereo.

Naruto tried to move but found himself firmly tied down to his desk chair. He was wearing nothing but a pair of loose, drawstring pants, and he was fairly sure he'd been wearing jeans when he walked in. This meant Sasuke had changed him while he was unconscious.

_Speaking of Sasuke..._ The blond's thoughts trailed off as his eyes sought out his roommate. They found him standing seductively across the room in the near-darkness of the entranceway. He smirked deviously as he walked forward ever so slowly, exposing much more of his pale flesh than Naruto was used to.

He was clad in a pair of black boxers and nothing more. The boxers rode low on his hips and Naruto's mouth went dry. He knew where this was going, but—_he wasn't **gay**, dammit!_

Sasuke walked forward slowly as the blond began to struggle, trying to free his arms or his feet. He even attempted to open his mouth and scream, but a gag muffled any attempts to scream for help. Not even Kiba would come to his rescue this time.

Sasuke leaned against the desk holding the stereo, his eyes wandering hungrily across Naruto's body. Naruto just breathed hard, worried about what was in store for him.

Sasuke smirked deviously, his finger moving up to lightly run across the stereo beside him.

"My favourite singer is Gackt." He told the blond. "He's an amazing singer, you know. He has this sultry sounding voice that makes you feel like it's sin and chocolate all rolled into one." Sasuke leaned towards the other desk, picked up a strawberry and ran his tongue slowly around it before eating it, bitting off right before the stem and throwing it in the garbage.

"The one thing about Gackt that I love is not only his music, but the words." He leaned towards Naruto, who leaned back. "You know, Naruto, they say that in Japan, he turns even straight guys gay." Naruto only had time to widen his eyes before Sasuke hit play.

The beautifully sinful voice reverberated through the walls as Naruto was forced to listen. He could do nothing as Sasuke played song, after song, after song. Naruto began to moan unconsciously, the voice too much for him.

Sasuke removed the gag after a few more songs and Naruto leaned forward, clamping his lips hungrily against Sasuke's. The raven pulled away with a smirk.

"Good boy. I knew Gackt wouldn't let me down." Untying his roommate, Sasuke and Naruto practically threw each other into bed.

Everyone else on the floor had a hard time sleeping that night.

**End.**

* * *

**A/N: If only it were that simple...**


End file.
